The Yin Yang theory
by Lily Kilara Silver
Summary: Twin gracelings show up at Randa's castle, one wild the other as skittish as a rabbit. They are Katsa's replacements. Rated T because I'm paronoid.
1. Chapter 1

The two girls stood staring at the palace door. They were mirror images of each other. Both with black eyes, both with jet black hair. The left one's bangs fell over her left eye, the right one's over her right eye.

"Now or never Ro-zu," The left twin said.

Ro-zu sighed, "I suppose your right Yuri. I just wish we didn't have to do it."

"I know…but we don't have enough money for anything else. If we stay out here we'll starve," Yuri looked at her twin. "Come on Ro-zu. We don't have another choice."

Ro-zu nodded, "let's go before I chicken out."

Yuri grabbed her twin's hand, "we're in this together sis."

They walked into the palace of King Randa. No one stopped them, although the guards occasionally gave them odd looks but they let them pass. And when they asked for an audience with the king, they were accepted.

When they entered the throne room Randa was sitting on his throne, surrounded by guards. He leaned forward and asked, "Why did you request an audience with the king?"

"We thought we could be of service my lord, we are looking for jobs," Yuri, the bolder of the two answered.

"You came here looking for a job! You could have gone to the kitchens for that!" he thundered.

"Not that kind of job my king," Yuri seemed annoyed.

"Then what kind of job then?" Randa hissed.

As if on cue both girls reached up and swept back their hair.

It seemed as if everyone in the court gasped simultaneously. Their eyes were white. One white and one black for each of them.

"I think you know what we mean King Randa," Yuri fixed the king in her gaze. "Do we have a deal?"

Ro-zu

I held my breath as I waited for Randa's response. He kept looking back and forth between us. I could tell Yuri was holding back a grin. She liked to be in charge.

"What are your powers?" Randa asked when he finally found his voice.

Yuri's grin widened, "would you like us to tell you or show you?"

I groaned inwardly. Yuri likes to practice against other gracelings and I could see at least three in Randa's guard. I stretched out my mind experimentally; at least five gracelings were in the guard. The three I could see and two archers in the shadows.

"How do you propose to show me?" Randa seemed much more curious than before.

"Every graced fighter you have against us," great, she really wanted to push our limits.

I personally don't like fighting. Which is part of the reason I didn't want to come to Randa's in the first place.

"I only have three graced fighters on duty at the moment, how about I throw some normal fighters in? They may not be graced but they are good. Then again I have my doubts that two girls can take on my best fighters," Randa baited Yuri.

"Just give me a scythe and I'll take on as many as you like," Yuri countered.

"A scythe? That is an odd request my girl. Corth, retrieve a scythe for this young one," a guard (Corth I presume) left to get Yuri's scythe. "I have never heard of fighting with a scythe my girl."

"You have never heard of me."

"And you, quiet one. What weapon do you request?" I looked him in the eye for the first time.

"A knife the length of my forearm will do my lord," I kept my eyes level with his the whole time.

"A more conventional choice my girl. Seth! Get the requested knife," a guard that had been lurking in the shadows slipped out of the room to retrieve my chosen weapon.

"As we wait I would like to know your names," yes he finally remembered.

"Yuri and Ro-zu sir," my sister answered.

"Ah pretty names to match pretty girls," he cut himself off as the two guards came in holding our weapons. "Now show me your graces my dears."

Yuri took the scythe and gave it a practice spin in her hands. She frowned. _Balance is off. _I heard her think. _Well what do you expect? It's probably used for harvest. _She nodded. "It will do."

I was handed the knife. I tossed it into the air, letting it fall back into my hand end over end. I caught it backhand, my preferred fighting style.

We turned back to back. "We're ready king Randa," Yuri told him.

"Then let us begin." On his cue, the doors burst open and twelve graced fighters rushed in. I had just enough time to think, _so not fair, _before they were upon us. I could feel Yuri grinning, _come on sis. Loosen up have some fun. _I sent her a mental glare, _how about I do that when soldiers aren't attempting to kill me. _Ro-zu just threw her head back and laughed.

Yuri

I hadn't fought a graced fighter in months. My muscles moved in ways they wouldn't normally be able to. No matter how hard I tried in a normal fight, I couldn't get the rush of beating someone who had skills like the graced.

Ro-zu just needs to learn to relax and let the fight take over. I know that it's harder for her since her grace is with her mind rather than fighting. Still, would it kill her to be civil? Wait, I know the answer to that one, yes, yes it would.

Through the whole battle, she threw mental insults at me and the graced fighters. She must be extremely mad at me. I was starting to get a headache.

My grace allowed me to fight off anything they threw at me. The physical strain of fighting so many graced fighters was amazing. I could feel my muscles working harder than they ever had.

I knocked the first one out with the staff of the scythe. Less than a minute later Ro-zu hit one of them with the handle of her knife. After the first two fell, it was a piece of cake.

I forced the last one to his knees so he was facing away from me and caught him in a chokehold. Ro-zu mercifully knocked out all six of her men. I can imagine how embarrassing being held in a chokehold by a teenage girl in front of your king must be. No actually, I can't.

I shot a grin at Ro-zu _see that wasn't so bad. _She fired a glare at me. _Shut it. _I was almost worried.

"I guess you are the two gracelings I've been hearing about then," King Randa seemed rather pleased with himself. "Report to me tomorrow at 10 and we will discuss your pay. Julio show them to their rooms."

A wide-eyed servant nodded and motioned for us to follow him. I glanced at Ro-zu. _He okay? _I asked her. _Yes, he's terrified of you. _I heard the giggle in her mind voice. _Afraid of us. _I corrected her. She grinned.

As we walked down the hall after Julio, I reached forward and tapped his shoulder. He jumped. "Give us one room Julio." His eyes widened at his name. He nodded vigorously.

"Anything you say my lady," Ro-zu's eyes widened and she started cracking up when he called me "my lady".

"Julio, you should know, my sister is no lady," her shoulders were shaking with the laughter she held in.

Poor Julio looked confused. "This is where you'll be staying my ladies." He opened a door to our left; there was a door on one side of the room that I could see the corner of a bed through.

"The King will send servants down later for you to choose from."

Ro-zu's eyes widened in surprise. "No," I told him, "no servants."

"As you wish my lady," he backed out of our new room.

I took one look at my sister and we collapsed laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

I kind of forgot about this story...And I've had most of this chapter written for the greater part of the summer. I was kind of thinking no one liked it until I signed on and saw a new review on it.

Thanks for reminding me!

* * *

Ro-zu and I slept like we always did, her head to my feet and vice-versa. The knock at the door came while I lay watching a small bird perched on the windowsill. I was pondering how hard it would be to catch the small creature when the knock startled it away.

I slid out of bed as Ro-zu fitfully rolled over in her sleep. The knocker was a servant, a small girl with a tray who looked nervous to be sent to the new enforcers of Randa's domain. She tried not to stare at my eyes as she mumbled that she had brought breakfast.

I gave the girl a small smile and thanked her for the food. Before she had a chance to scurry away I asked her for her name. "Mila my lady," she answered while dipping into a curtsy.

"Thank you Mila, and you don't have to bother with the 'my lady' stuff with us. Before yesterday we were street girls. I think my sister would die of shock if she was called 'my lady'."

The girl looked horrified for a second before realizing the joke. A small smile spread across her face. "You are welcome for the food," she said, "My lady."

I rolled my eyes as I took our food inside our room. Ro-zu was just waking up and was stretching.

"Breakfast Ro-Ro," she wrinkled her nose at her childhood nickname.

"Stop it Yur," she frowned, "You've been terrorizing the servants, haven't you?"

"Only the ones with a since of humor."

"Funny, funny," she mumbled, sending me thoughts of sarcasm and annoyance, "Just bring me some food."

We ate sitting in the bed, Ro-zu being oh so dainty and careful, not spilling a crumb. I always laughed at how she ate.

I glanced out the window. The sun was well above the horizon. "Looks like we slept in Ro-zu. I'm guessing it's eight."

She sighed. "Now I suppose we will be expected to look presentable for the king?"

"I'm guessing that means you expect me to call a servant to help us get ready?"

"Of course. No way am I letting _you _do my hair again."

I shuddered at the memory of the last time I had tried to help her look "presentable". No way am I going through that again.

"I'll go call someone," I said as I got up and walked to the door.

I poked my head out the door. "Hey, you!" I called to a servant passing by. "Can you send someone to help my sister get ready?"

The servant looked horrified at being addressed by a graceling and scurried off.

I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

"I hate all these idiots who think I'm going to kill them because I'm a graceling!" I shouted.

"I could fix that for you," Ro-zu said in a quiet voice.

"You know I don't like it when you mess with people's minds."

I held my gaze until she dropped her eyes.

There was a knock at the door. I walked over to find Mila standing outside the door again.

"I heard you requested help?" she half asked half stated.

"Yes, my sister doesn't seem to want me to kill her hair again," I answered, letting the servant girl in.

Ro-zu stood up and pulled a chair away from the wall. "Just do whatever you want with it," she told Mila and sat in the chair where Mila could reach her hair.

Mila seemed surprised Ro-zu didn't have anything in mind and went to find what she needed to attack my sister's crazy hair. It was ironic, Ro-zu was overly concerned about her appearance and got insanely frizzy hair and I didn't care and got perfect hair. Life really hates us doesn't it?

I sighed and went into the adjoining room to find clothes in the wardrobe. Dresses, dresses, more dresses. "Mila, do we have anything other than dresses?" I asked, sticking my head into the other room.

"I-I think I can find you some leggings," she stammered.

"That would be nice," I replied.

Mila walked out of the room and called to another servant to get us leggings. She came back to attack Ro-zu's hair. _Are you having fun yet? _I asked my sister in my mind, she was so in tune with me she picked up the thought immediately.

_I think I might kill you for that,_ she shot back.

_Only if you could catch me._

She sighed.

There was a knock on the door. Mila began to move towards the door before I motioned her to continue with Ro-zu. A young boy stood at the door.

"Th-the k-k-k-king would like t-to see you," he stuttered. He kept his eyes on the ground and was shaking horribly.

"Thank you," I paused, "What is your name?"

"J-Jod," he answered me.

"Thank you Jod. I promise I will not bite your head off," I closed the door before he could scurry away.

"Now you really are messing with the servants," Ro-zu said. I turned around to discover Mila was a miracle worker. Not only was her hair as smooth as mine, but it was up in several braids.

Another knock came at the door and this time I did not stop Mila from answering it. She spoke with the girl at the door and came back with our leggings and two shirts.

"They used to belong to Lady Katsa before she ran away with Prince Greening," Mila explained. "You two look about her size."

The clothes were a decent fit, although Mila promised several times to get the graced seamstress to fit them for us.

"Stop worrying, Mila," Ro-zu said, "You're going to give me a headache." That's Ro-zu, always blunt.

Mila blushed. "I will show you to the dining hall where the King would like to see you," she told us after we changed. She turned and we followed.

As we walked through the halls I formed a mental picture of the palace in my head. Every hall, door and window made it into my master floor plan. I was paying so much attention to the halls I didn't notice the boy with blue hair until I walked straight into him…

* * *

Dun, dun, dun

Boy with blue hair? WTF?

So thank you again to reviewers! I will definaintly update sooner next time.

Anyway, someone, I don't remember the penname right now, thought that Yuri could read minds, sorry for the confusion but Ro-zu can just project thoughts so her and Yuri are having conversations using her power. And Ro-zu just knows what people are going to do so she can block and find weak spots easily. Plus the've had lots of practice. I understand why you thought that though. :D I'm just glad I got reviews.

So there you have it. My possibly horrible second chapter, enjoy. :)

~LKS


End file.
